overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Ana
) | age = 60 | height = | occupation = Army sniper (formerly); Overwatch Captain (formerly); Bounty hunter | base = Cairo, Egypt | affiliation = Egyptian Army (formerly); Overwatch (formerly) | relative=Fareeha Amari (daughter); Sam (husband) |quotation = Never stop fighting for what you believe in. }} Ana is one of the heroes in Overwatch. She is a former army sniper who has recently come out of hiding and rejoined the battle in order to protect her loved ones. Ana’s versatile arsenal allows her to affect heroes all over the battlefield. Her and both heal her allies and damage her enemies; her tranquilizes key targets, and gives one of her comrades a burst of healing and a considerable increase in power and resiliency alike. __TOC__ Bio Abilities Beside these abilities, Ana is able to jump, crouch, reload (only when her ammo is not full), and perform Quick Melee. Unlocks Skins Emotes ;Note: :a This emote after activating will remain in its animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. Victory Poses Voice Lines Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story Ana Amari was one of Egypt's most skilled snipers. During the Omnic Crisis, Egypt was forced to collect a team of snipers to support their military. Ana's marksmanship, instincts, and use of her cybernetic eye allowed her to gain a reputation as the army's finest; she joined the army under the call sign "Horus"Horus skin's lore information. She was chosen to be a part of the original Overwatch strike team, alongside Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, and Liao. When the crisis ended, Ana became second in command after Morrison. At the age of 28, Ana had a child, Fareeha Amari. Fareeha was raised amongst Overwatch's agents and wanted to someday join their ranks. Ana, however, knew firsthand what combat is like, and hoped Fareeha would reconsider. Their relationship turned strained around that time. In her fifties, Ana accompanied a mission to rescue hostages from Talon. She provided support from a nearby building using a Kinamura rifle. When other Overwatch agents were shot down by a Talon sniper, Ana used explosive drones to create a diversion while the rest of the team escaped. She later came face to face with the sniper but hesitated to take the shot when she found out the sniper was Amélie Lacroix, now Widowmaker. Widowmaker was able to shoot first, and Ana's cybernetic eye was shattered.Legacy Ana was thought to be dead and spent some time under the radar to reflect on her life, presumably living under the assumed name of "Janina Kowalska". At the very least, she used this name when undergoing treatment for the wound suffered by the shot to her eye.Reddit community decodingOfficial forum community work Soon, however, she decided that she could not afford to stop fighting. After sending a letter to her daughter, Ana returned to combat with a re-purposed Biotic Rifle. Ana operated under the name "Shrike", and became wanted in Egypt for espionage, assault, and theft crimes.Shrike skin's lore information She had been sabotaging Talon operations in Egypt. She also planned to attack a Talon base, and had staked out the base for days before Soldier: 76 charged in. She recognized him as Jack Morrison, and rescued him in time when he was attacked by Reaper a.k.a. her former Overwatch comrade Gabriel Reyes. Reaper and Ana recognized each other and she successfully took him down and pulled his mask out, resulting her being horrified by what she saw under the mask. After a vague explanation, Reaper vanished. She offered Jack her support, and the two walked away.Old Soldiers Jack, seriously injured by the bullets, had to be cared for by Ana, and the two talked about their plans. Ana was concerned Jack's mission of revenge and bringing down Reyes and Talon would get him killed, and Jack said Ana's efforts against Hakim and his criminal organization would not solve much as the we small compared to Talon. But over the next few weeks, the two began working together to capture Hakim, dismantling his criminal network, with Ana wearing a mask of Bastet, acting as Cairo's guardian. The two left the city, planning to meet some old friends. Around Christmas time, Ana was still together with Jack Morrison.Reflections Appearance Ana is an elderly Northeast African/Middle eastern woman wearing a hood, an eye patch, a brown jacket that has some tears in it, another black jacket, a flap and kneepads. Her hair is white due to her age and she has a horus tattooed on her right eye. Personality Ana possesses a strong sense of responsibility, always leaving it to herself to heal her teammates. She is a very caring person, frequently commenting at how good her former comrades of Overwatch are looking as well as sharing her concern for them. She also believes that nothing is more important than protecting loved ones and always hoped that her daughter, Pharah, would follow in her footsteps albeit in a more peaceful way. While she is usually positive, Ana isn't afraid to become fierce whenever people are in danger. She also takes pity for the enemies that she kills in combat, knowing that they had friends and family to go back to. Merchandise ana_mensshirt.jpg|Ana Shirt - Men's|link=http://gear.blizzard.com/overwatch/overwatch-ana-shirt-mens ana_womensshirt.jpg|Ana Shirt - Women's|link=http://gear.blizzard.com/overwatch/overwatch-ana-shirt-womens Tips * Ana can't be killed easily in combat, so try to stay away from her. Avoid getting slept as this is an instant death during a team fight. Her awkward hitbox is difficult to hit, so splash or spread damage heroes deal with her a bit easier. * Despite being a sniper, you shouldn't play her the same way as Widowmaker, or even Hanzo as she has no mobility to reposition herself if danger comes and her weapon by itself is fairly weak. Playing too far means that your teammates have to put themselves in a bad position to assist you. Even if you manage to land a Sleep Dart on them you're still required to create distance yourself. Stick with your teammates as they can safely cover you without putting themselves in danger. * Whenever possible, find highground as this will put you in a safer spot, opposed to the ground. ;Nano Boost * Nano Boost is best combined with Tanks or with a high damage Ultimate Ability. ** Recommended Ultimate Abilities to combine Nano Boost with: Bastion's , Genji's , Pharah's , McCree's (to speed up Deadeye tracking), Soldier: 76's , Reaper's , Roadhog's . * Make sure your teammates know when you're about to use your Nano Boost, it's a valuable ability that should not be wasted. * Since Nano Boost can instantly heal 300 points of health, it now introduces methods that can be used defensively. Do not hesitate in using it in such a way. ** Be sure to apply her Biotic Grenade before activating it as the multpilier will affect the heal by 50%, increasing from 300 to 450, on top of the 100 from the grenade. This totals to 550 HP, nearly healing even the tanks to capacity as opposed to the 400. ;Biotic Rifle * You don't need to line up the cross-hairs of Ana's biotic rifle to heal teammates: a near-miss can still heal them as the hitbox for healing shot is larger than the usual hitbox. Generally speaking, if an ally is in the inner triangle of her scoped shots, it will heal them. * Ana is unique in that her weapon can either be a projectile or hitscan weapon. The hitscan is from the scope, but has a trail leading back to you, and the hip-fire is a fast-moving projectile, but has no trail. Each should be used in combination, and hip-fire should be used to stay hidden or when at close range. * It is highly recommended to not use it against armor as it is signficantly weaker against it because it damages in ticks, let your allies get rid of the armor first before dealing some damage yourself. ;Sleep Dart * Ana's sleep dart is a very useful tool, as it completely shuts out an enemy from the battle for a few seconds. Use it on a person using their ultimate, or as a last-second escape. ** Be warned, some ultimates cannot be cancelled by Sleep Dart even with a mid-animation hit. A good rule of thumb is that the dart will cancel anything that McCree's Flashbang will. * It can be very useful to disable Bastion, as Bastion is often stationary. If the player quickly peeks around a corner and shoots the Sleep Dart, Bastion will not have time to move out of the way of the projectile. * Good targets to disable are D.Va, Roadhog, Reinhardt, WreckingBall, and Bastion. * Sleep Dart does not fire instantly, be sure to compensate for this when taking aim. * Because it is a projectile, try and predict where the enemy is going to be, rather than where they currently are. * A lot of inexperienced players will shoot at the enemy right after they have been slept. This is wrong, because the whole point of sleeping someone is to put them out of the battle, allowing for your team to advance. Attacking a sleeping Reinhardt can actually be beneficial to the enemy team, as they will get a key hero back up. * Ana can reliably eliminate an enemy at 200 HP by herself so long as she meets these conditions: ** She must have Biotic Grenade ** She must attack near the very end of its duration ** She attacks in this order, and inputs it as fast as possible: Shoot, Biotic Grenade, Shoot. * When sleeping an enemy, particularly a low-health enemy, coordinate with your team's Damage heroes to eliminate them quickly. ;Biotic Grenade * Her biotic grenade can make Ana one of the strongest support heroes in the game for a few seconds. Also use it to speed up healing on fellow healers' healing targets. * Ana's grenade has incredible range, as all you have to do is account for the arc. Try messing around in the training area and against A.I to get a feel for it. * Ana is currently unique in having an Ultimate with high offensive potential which she can charge by healing others. This leads to some popular compositions. For example, in a team comprised of Ana, Reinhardt, Roadhog, and Reaper, Ana can remain behind Reinhardt's shield, allowing Roadhog to soak up damage while Ana heals him to charge Nano Boost, then she can apply it to Reinhardt or Reaper, who can easily rush into enemy formations. * Ana's Biotic Grenade is arguably the strongest counter to Zenyatta's Transcendence, as it blocks healing and negates Zenyatta's Healing Factor; however, Biotic Grenade will not block Lucio's Sound Barrier. Additionally, Ana can also cancel Roadhog's self healing ability, which means allies can kill him faster. Counters * Ana's Biotic Grenade and Sleep Dart can both be reflected by Genji. * Reaper and Mei both have higher base health and escape/invulnerability abilities that allow them to narrowly escape Ana's combination of Sleep Dart/Biotic Grenade/Biotic Rifle/Melee. * When Ana is scoped in on a target, her head hitbox becomes easier to hit. Widowmaker can out range Ana and do more damage to her while aiming at her head. * Tracer can create hell for Ana when in a close range engagement. Ana's weapon has a terrible fire rate, and her Sleep Dart is a projectile, meaning, Tracer can easily dodge many of her attacks. Ana's weapon is too inconsistent and weak to deal any serious damage to Tracer. However, Biotic Grenade does a fair amount of damage and blocks all sources of healing, which might force the Tracer back to their own side in case of damage from any hitscan counters like Soldier: 76. Trivia *Ana was announced and added to the Public Test Region on July 12, 2016. Before that, she was teased in a tweet from @PlayOverwatch. @PlayOverwatch She was also teased in the Temple of Anubis map, with an opened document picturing her wearing her Shrike mask. *In GameSpot's documentary The Story of Overwatch, an early prototype for Ana can be seen on a monitor at 15:25. The prototype uses Widowmaker's model with an incomplete, textureless cloak. Earlier, at 0:10, an early model for the Biotic Rifle's scope can be seen. *Ana's playstyle was designed for an alchemist or biologist character; a sniper that could use potions to boost allies. This playstyle was given to Ana when the team found difficulty designing a sniper that was distinct from Widowmaker. *At San Diego Comic-Con, the developer confirmed that the inspiration for Ana's character design came from the old lady sniper in the movie Mad Max: Fury Road, and also from the hijab, a traditional veil that covers the head and chest of Muslim women. *The word "Ana" actually means "Mother" in Turkish. *"Ana" is also Arabic for "I" or "me". * In the Halloween event brawl, Junkenstein's Revenge, Ana is considered an alchemist by the other characters. It's also a reference to her hero concept. ** Ana also refers to her Nano Boost as a "chemical boost" and her Biotic Grenade as a "healing potion". ** For some time she was wearing a Polish name and a surname" Janina Kowalska" Cultural References *The Wadjet skin is a reference to an overarching goddess of Egypt of the same name. Wadjet means 'The Green One' and is obviously shown in the color of the outfit. Wadjet was also closely related to the Eye of Horus, which is the tattoo on Pharah's right eye. On the back of this skin is an Ankh, which is the Ancient Egyptian symbol of life. *A number of her voice lines are everyday lines a mother use to tell her children. It may be a way the developer want to express her as a caring mother. *The voice line "Witness me" is a reference to the catchphrase that the War Boys from Mad Max: Fury Road say before they die in battle. *The voice line "Justice rains from above" is a direct quote of her daughter's ultimate voice line, though Ana says it in Arabic. *The voice line "You know nothing" is a reference to Game of Thrones, a TV series in which a character named Ygritte spoke that line to another character named Jon Snow. That line has since become popular across pop culture and attributed to Jon Snow's personality. *The Tal skin refers to the Korean mask, especially the Hahoetal mask named Yangban ("the aristocrat" mask), and "tal" means "mask" in Korean. Patch changes * * * * * * }} References de:Ana es:Ana it:Ana ko:아나 pl:Ana ru:Ана vi:Ana zh:安娜 Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Overwatch (organization)